Wireless communications is a vitally important aspect of modern commercial and military logistics applications. Commercial and military vehicles require the capability of at least one of transmitting and receiving wireless communications signals, such as to support voice communications between the vehicle and a control center, or to provide wireless control commands (e.g., with respect to unmanned or autonomous vehicles). Such wireless communications are provided to and/or from the vehicle based on vehicle antenna systems that may be distributed across one or more exterior surfaces of the vehicle. For example, a given aircraft, spacecraft, water craft, or even terrestrial vehicle may require a number of different antennae distributed across the exterior of the vehicle to provide a variety of different aspects of communication. An example of such antenna systems includes conventional blade and whip antennas that include an interface with radio signal processing equipment using an analog interface. As an example, such an interface may include a large diameter coaxial cable with low signal loss characteristics and which may be communicatively coupled to a dedicated radio signal processing device.